Generally speaking, a remote controller is directed to controlling various electronic devices, by way of a wireless transmission of a frequency from a distant area, such as a television, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), a Videocassette Recorder (VCR), a cable broadcast, a Set Top Box (STB), an audio and other remote control devices. Each remote controller is designed to transmit an infrared ray signal in accordance with a control code which is differently set depending on the kinds of products of each manufacture company so as to distinguish a specific electronic device from other company's devices.
In case that a home uses different kinds of electronic devices, the home requires multiple remote controllers for the sake of different electronic devices, which makes it hard for a user to manage multiple remote controllers. When a user needs to purchase and use a new electronic device, the user has to change the remote controller, which makes the user feel troublesome.
In an attempt to improve the above mentioned problems, a universal remote controller has been developed and marketed, which controller makes it possible to control multiple electronic devices with one controller.
With the above mentioned universal remote controller, it became possible to control multiple electronic devices with one controller without controlling a certain electronic device with its own exclusive controller.
As an example of the above mentioned universal remote controller, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0693224 which has features in that in a zigbee network formed of an electronic device with a zigbee coordinator and another electronic device with a zigbee module, there are provided a key pad 21 for the sake of operations, a zigbee module 23 which communicates with the zigbee coordinator in accordance with a zigbee communication protocol and communicates with the zigbee module for thereby transmitting a control command to the side of a corresponding electronic device and receiving a result of the communication, a display unit 24 for displaying an operation state, and a controller 22 which communicates with the zigbee coordinator through the zigbee module 23 and receives and stores a binding cable and transmits a control command, through the zigbee module 23, with respect to a control target which is selected based on an operation of the key pad 21 and displays an operation state on the display unit 24.
The above described Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0693224 has problems in that one remote controller may control multiple electronic devices; however a user needs to directly push a button corresponding to an operation that a user wants to perform when it needs to control the operation of each device and then the user transmits a corresponding signal. When the user needs to perform multiple operations, the user has to directly transmit signals multiple times, which causes many troublesome.